The Glamorous Life
"The Glamorous Life" is the 125th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Susan Susan sells off her share in the strip club, and encourages Robin, a stripper with an Education degree, to quit and find another job. She tries to get her a job at the school, but a father recognizes her from the club and informs Principal Hobson, who fires her. Susan then convinces Mike to let Robin stay with them for a while. Lynette Tom is very happy with the progress being made at the therapy sessions with Dr. Graham, but Lynette feels she is being ganged up on. They argue about whether to continue going. When they see Dr. Graham give a terrible performance in a local play, after her mentioning what a gift she has for acting, they can no longer take her seriously. Bree Bree is alarmed to find the men of the neighborhood going through Orson's personal belongings, as he has told them they can have whatever they want. Orson informs Bree that he has decided to end his own life. Bree tries to stop Orson, by placing him on suicide watch, but he tells her that sooner or later he will find a way. Orson says he has no reason to live. He asks Bree if she loves him, but she cannot answer. He says that if she loved him again, he'd have a reason to live. Bree then tells Orson that she wants to love him again, but that's only possible if he is around. Gabrielle Gabrielle is shocked to find that Angie allowed Danny and Ana to be by themselves in Danny's bedroom. Angie tries to convince Gaby that it's gonna happen, they may as well be safe and smart about it. Gabrielle offers Ana a check for enough money to get her through modeling school and a very nice apartment in New York, only if she doesn't have sex until she graduates High School. Later, Carlos walks in on Danny and Ana making out on the living room couch, with Danny's shirt off. Carlos attacks Danny. Angie sees and comes in the house, and tells Carlos if he touches Danny again, "you're dead". Angie storms out and has another confrontation with another neighbor, Mrs. Kinsky, about recycling. The next day, Carlos and Gaby are going over to try to make peace, but they overhear Nick yelling at Angie about almost blowing their cover, with all the talk about recycling, and violent outbursts. Carlos and Gaby overhear Nick say, "If people start poking around here, we're done!", and look at each other knowing that they have stumbled onto something. International titles *French: Thérapie de Couple (Couple Therapy) *Italian: Il gioco delle parti (The game of the characters) *Arabic: واستدعت كل الحياة (Each life is necessitated) *German: Vorhang auf! (Curtain up!) Notes *Although credited, Dana Delany (Katherine Mayfair), Charlie Carver (Porter Scavo) and Kendall Applegate (Penny Scavo) are absent from this episode. Andrea Bowen (Julie Mayer) and Kathryn Joosten (Karen McCluskey) are too absent, and are therefore not credited. *The title comes from a Stephen Sondheim song of the same name from the musical A Little Night Music. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6